5sosfandomcom-20200214-history
Calum Hood/Trivia
Calum’s favorite food is pizza. * Calum doesn’t like salt & vinegar chips. * Calum’s favorite ice cream flavor is mint chocolate chip. * Calum tried a peach milkshake in London but didn't like it. * Calum only likes cheddar cheese. * He loves tea. * His favorite fruit is apples. * Calum’s favorite pizza topping is ham and pineapples. * Calum likes pancakes more than waffles, mainly because he has never eaten a waffle. * When Calum was younger, he used to run around and take a bite out of apples, then put them around the house. * When someone asked him, "Do you like happy meals?" Calum replied, "Yes. With extra happy." * Calum prefers brown hair on a girl. * Calum said the youngest he would date is 14. * He says he would turn gay for Kellin Quinn. * One of Calum’s many celebrity crushes is Delta Goodrem. * He loves Katy Perry. * He had a big crush on Alicia Keys when he was younger, and he says "it’s been re-sparked". * If Calum had to be stuck in an elevator with anyone, he would want it to be Katy Perry. * Calum had his first kiss at the age of 13. * Calum’s ex-girlfriend’s name was Maddie Harris. Their relationship lasted for about 2 to 3 months. * If Calum were a girl, he’d date Michael, Ashton would date himself, and Michael would be lesbian because he likes girls too much. * In 2012, Calum’s celebrity crushes were Kierra Folsom and Jessica Alba. * If Calum woke up and was a girl, and had to date a guy, it would be Channing Tatum. * Calum is not Asian. He is of Kiwi and Scottish descent. * Calum’s sister is Mali-Koa Hood and she competed on The Voice. * Calum doesn’t like it when people call him Asian, but he does not have anything against Asians. He loves everyone. * His mom is from Auckland, New Zealand and his dad’s nationality is Scottish. * Calum’s mum picks out his cologne but he denied it saying, "I picked it out, I’m a manly man! It smells like cowboy musk." * Calum supports Liverpool in soccer * Calum went to Brazil because he got picked to represent Australia in soccer. He gave it up to pursue his music career. * In 2012, Calum had soccer training on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays. * The band says that Calum is the most feminine because he has no leg hair. * According to Ashton, Calum has the best "ass" in the band. * The boys say Calum has the best body in the band. * He thinks many people are confused that he’s the only non-blonde, non-white person in the band. * Calum writes more songs for the band than the others. * When someone asked him, "What made you introduce Ashton into the band?" Calum replied, "Uuggh well… I was on eHarmony this one time… and we met." * Calum hates crossing at Zebra crossings. * Calum would rather be a goat than a sloth for a day. * He claims he is a dog lover. * Calum is the best at PDH. * His favorite color is baby blue. * Calum’s favorite childhood movie is Monsters Inc. * He has a dinosaur toothbrush Adam Wilkinson got him. * Whenever Calum is shirtless Luke always happens to be pantless. * Calum dropped out of high school for his musical career. * Calum didn’t even know what ask.fm was until June 5, 2012. * Calum’s old Instagram name used to be Calzabrah. * At Melbourne airport, Calum struggled to push the luggage trolley and the whole thing ended up on the ground. * Calum says the hate never gets to him. * On the Hot 30 twit cam, Calum said his favourite singer is Guy Sebastion. * Calum’s favorite McFly song is One For The Radio. * Calum’s favorite Busted song is Britney. * Calum’s singer role model (when he was younger) was Chris Brown. * Calum mostly writes songs with Luke. Category:Trivia